Crying Without Tears
by internaltwist
Summary: I suck at Summary's... It's about an Angel... and a Nephilim.. and you get my point.


~I fell for love~  
>prologue<p>

" She is very pretty." Says Corey. He spots Gabe gazing at a human girl. Their job was not to stare at the beautiful women on earth, but to monitor their actions. To make sure they wouldn't give in to temptation.

" Pretty, Corey that's an understatement. She's remarkable. Pure. She shouldn't belong on Earth, but up here with me." Gabe says with a charismatic voice, admiring the girls beauty.

" You better watch what you say, or get kicked out of heaven. You know the Big Man doesn't care for Angel, human affairs." Corey reminds. Yet he gazes upon the girl along with Gabe.

This girl Gabe knows. He's a guardian of one of her friends. After watching over her pal Kristen he's found out all about her. Her knows all her favorites. And he's become... attracted to her.

" I know one thing, love is very powerful. Love is mysterious. It's a strange thing, love is." Says one of the fellow angels, a female that Corey has been crushing on since he was a small cherub.

" Hi Avery. How are you this evening?" I ask while Corey smiles at her like an idiot. You'd think we angels knew how to work the whole romance thing already.

" Fine and dandy. I didn't come over here to encourage you, Gabriel. I came to tell you that I would fall with you. I know that Corey would fall with you. Even Ariel, Stephen, Chord, Ryan. We all would fall with you. Looks like we're about to in a couple of minutes, I think Big Man is a little angry." She says. The names she listed were all my close friends. Ryan, in a past life, was the love of my life. But I couldn't let them do that. I couldn't let them give up their place because of me. They belonged her in heaven.

" Hey, man. Avery is right, we would all fall along side you. We're here for you. We will always be." Says Corey.

" Gabriel Lucas. Come here." The huge thrown beamed. Uh oh.

" Yes father?" Everyone calls The Big Man, I mean God Father. He is our creator, our daddy, our father.

" You choose love over your place in Heaven?" I feel humiliated, everyone watches. I feel more human than I am angel.

" Sir, father, I am just tired of this war. This war has been going on for ages. I choose no Lucifer, nor You. I love you father, but I love her too. I'm sorry but I just can't be here." I explain.

" Can't you just wait until she dies? She has only but a short time left on earth." Stephen, one of my friends calls.

" How can you be certain she'll go up instead of down? She is a twisted girl, I know. She's been through a lot. One of the demons killed her mother ten months ago. She's changed since she was a little girl. She used to be so sweet, so innocent. But she is quick and sneaky now, stealing and lying." Says Corey.

" Yes, and I might be able to change that. I will help her see true love." I say, my eyes lighting up. I could just picture her clear blue eyes glinting in the sun, could see her black curls flow around her shoulders. I pictured how I would look next to her.

" Then you will fall, and anyone else who agrees. You will all fall!" Boomed the thrown. I felt devastated that I had betrayed my father for a fifteen year old girl, one I had never met in real life. A fifteen year old girl that I knew I loved.

I'm coming for you Ivy.

My little Cherub

" Hurry up!" Called my best friend Kristen. While she banged on my door like a maniac I put my hair up in a ponytail and put a piece of toast in my mouth. " Ivy, I don't have all day! You know our math teacher totally sucks!"  
>" Okay, Okay! Kris, stop! Before you break the door down!" I knew I sounded muggy through the door, with half a piece of toast in my mouth.<br>" Ivy today is the first day of school! You know how unfortunate it is to get Mr. Greenburg!" Kris yells almost knocking me to the ground. When I saw her I almost choked on the toast.  
>Kristen Wells isn't pretty, she's gorgeous. She has long pale blond hair and pale colored freckles to match. she's tall, about 5'7 and very thin. She was wearing a knee deep plaid red and black skirt with a red turtle-neck.<br>" Oh my Gosh Hun you look beautiful!" I say hugging her as if we hadn't just seen each other last night.  
>" Hun? Haven't heard that one before. You got your roller skates babe?" She asks and we both burst into laughter. I grabbed my in line skates from the den, not sure how they got there. Before I left i wen to the couch to give my little sister Charlie a kiss. She was feeling feverish. And after checking my phone from a text from my mother, bad habit, Kris and I were speeding down the hills to Phillips High School.<br>" You buzzard. When are you going to realize Charlie doesn't like your wet, slimy kisses?" Kris speeds in front of me, keeping perfect balance.  
>" When she wakes up and tells me to stop." Charlie is blind. It means she can't see, or most of the time sense me near her. If she isn't sick, she definitely knows what i smell like. She knows I like to stick my hands in the dirt, in remembrance of my mother.<br>" You always blank out now." Kris looks worried, like she always did.  
>" In case you didn't notice, my mother died almost a year ago." I replied.<br>" I never had a mother."  
>This is where our relationship had gotten some edgy crap in it. She never ever had parents, knew who her parents were or anything. She lived in the orphanage across the street from the library. The only reason why they had let her go to a public school was because she had begged. And I was always complaining about my mother, who I'd known my whole life. Who was mysteriously murdered about ten months ago.<br>I was so lad by the time the silence had gotten awkward we were already in school.  
>" Hey pretty ladies, how was your summer?" Asks Larkin, my not so best friend. Well, he was y best guy friend but definitely not my best friend.<br>" It was, i don't now, alright. Kris hooked up with like, seven guys. And non of them were you Larkin." I said. Larkin blushed beat red.  
>He had always had a thing for Kris, even me. He was in love with his best friends, and I felt like sticking my tongue out at him. Not to say Larkin wasn't cute. He had auburn colored hair and light blue eyes, I can kinda say he looked a little like Charlie. But he had freckles all over, on his nose, his back, his chest. Hard to picture, right? Yeah, Larkin and I were a thing last summer.<br>" Hey, I'm way over Kris. I've fallen for... the bad girl type." He licked his lips playfully.  
>" Um, so I'm not bad girl anymore?" Kris jumps in.<br>" If not, then who is? Cause it sure as hell ain't me. I think you've got us mistaken for the slutty skanks over there." I say looking over at the Roberts sisters. Then someone catches my eye.  
>He's somehow pulled me in a trance. Ive never felt this way with anyone, it was weird. But it's like i couldn't keep myself from going over to... touch his hair or something.<br>" Looks like Someones caught your attention." Says Kris, just as the bell rings. We both scurry off to Algebra leaving Larkin behind.  
>" Late on the first day, girls? Let that be a lesson to learn from and not a habit." Says Mr. Greenburg.<br>Then I saw him again. The mysterious boy.


End file.
